Light projecting technologies are essential for enabling several important device functionalities. For example, structured light projecting is deployed in 3D camera modules of mobile phones for recognizing facial features. The projected light reflects off the facial features can be captured by a detector and analyzed by algorithms to “perceive” the topology of the face. Accordingly, authentication, emoji generation, image capture orientation, and other various functionalities can be designed based on inputs of the facial feature recognition.
Current light projecting technologies for light projection involve the use of powerful lasers. In an event of device damage or malfunction, excessive laser light may uncontrollably spill into the environment and potentially cause eye damages.